Mean't to be
by SasuxNaruYamixYugi
Summary: Summary: Yugi had a one night stand with Yami, but when finding out about something important he plans to go tell him. He finds out Yami doesn't care what he has to say and goes back to his girlfriend Tea. Heartbroken Yugi leaves, after a few years later he comes back with somebody with him. Mpreg eventually YamixYugi, YMxM, YBXR, SxJ. Will update with Freedom at different times
1. Summary

Summary: Yugi had a one night stand with Yami, but when finding out about something important he plans to go tell him. He finds out Yami doesn't care what he has to say and goes back to his girlfriend Tea. Heartbroken Yugi leaves, after a few years later he comes back with somebody with him. Mpreg eventually YamixYugi, YMxM, YBXR, SxJ. Will update with Freedom at different times


	2. The Truth Hurts

Hey readers a new story is up and here is the first chapter

Yugi's thoughts- 'bla bla'

Speaking- "bla bla"

—

I trusted him. I loved him, but why does it hurt. I thought he'll listen, but he never cared. I gave him everything so, why did he turn his back on me. I have to leave, me and the baby. Leave Domino for a while, just to stay away from him away from everybody who doesn't care.

Flashback

'**_My head hurts'. I looked around not recognizing my surroundings. 'Were am I', I sat up just to feel a blinding pain on my hips. "Aaah" I fell back toward the bed not trying to move my lower body. I whimpered, but still tried to carefully move my body. I looked around a second time just to see that I was in a room and not just any room, but Yami's. "What am I doing in here, where is Yami" I said to myself.  
><em>**

**_The door opened which knocked me out of my thoughts and sent me looking at the figure. It was Yami._**

**_He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts that wearing hanging low on his hips which showed a bit of his boxers. Basically he looked hot to me. But the next thing out his mouth ruined the image._**

**_"Hey, Yugi listen Tea is coming over I was wondering if you can leave and get your stuff back to your room thanks."_**

**_He left and I was shocked. 'What the hell just happened'. I swung my feet carefully an inch by inch to the end of the bed. The pain was still there, but I tried to bear with it. Gathering my clothes I left walking slowly not to strain myself. Once in the room I slid down on my knees and held my head. 'What happened yesterday' I sat there and tried to remember. But the only thing I could remember was-_**

_"Yami harder, faster p-please"_

_"Yugi, so tight , so hot"_

_**"No no no no" that was it, me and Yami had sex. I remember the party, the drinking, everything. 'Oh no' how could this get any worser.**_

**_A few weeks later_**

**_"Uugghhh uuaaghh." _**

**_I bent over puking my guts out of my breakfast. I sat near the toilet feeling empty and nauseated. I flush and washed my mouth out with listerine and looked at myself in the mirror. Let's just say, I looked horrible. I was paler than I usually was and looked like lost a bit of weight._**

**_"What is happening to me" I've been sick for the last few days puking every time I ate. Grandpa is worried and Yami well we haven't talked since the incident. Well he's been avoiding every second of everyday._**

**_I exit the bathroom going down the stairs to see only grandpa there._**

**_"Were is Yami" I asked though I already knew the answer. _**

**_"He already left while you were in the bathroom" he said. I sighed not caring any more. I went to pick up my bag until grandpa stopped me._**

**_"Yugi you've been sick for a while I think you should stay home." I turned and gave a small smile. "Grandpa I'm fine it's a small flu nothing to worry about."_**

**_"Yugi there is nothing small about this. Look I made you a doctor appointment today so you won't be going to school and before you argue you have no choice in the matter you're going."_**

**_I sighed knowing I can't fight with him I sit back down on the dining room chair. He passes me a cup of tea. "It should settle your stomach, your appointment is in a half an hour so after your done just head there."_**

**_I only nod my head, and sip my tea hoping it would settle my stomach thinking why have I been sick._**

**_Doctor's Office_**

**_"Let me just cut to the chase Mr. Motou, but your pregnant."_**

**_I look at him like he's crazy. I stare at him hoping for him to say gotcha or phew that was funny, but no he looks dead serious._**

**_"W-w-what are y-you saying I'm a guy, guys don't get pregnant, your crazy."_**

**_He just looked at having a face that says I knew that was coming. "actually sir that-." _**

**_"Just call me Yugi please." He smiles a bit, but continues. "There's actually proof that a male can get pregnant since you're not the first. There have been cases that actually have pregnant males producing a baby."_**

**_I just stare and stare until I found my voice again. "But I can't be pregnant I'm just 18 I'm to young to be thinking about a child I can't even take care of."_**

**_He sits down and looks me in the eye. "Mr. Mo- I mean Yugi there are other options, you can always have an abortion."_**

**_"NO, I could never think of that as an option never" I scream. I try to calm my breathing down and I start to tear up around my eyes. "I could never think of killing an innocent baby, never." _**

**_We sat there with what seemed like hours until he spoke. "I understand, there is always adoption though."_**

**_I say nothing not really want to answer a question like that I stay quiet._**

**_"Yugi listen I'll let you think about this some more, but from what I can see your just going to refuse that option too. What you can do is tell the father of this baby what is happening."_**

**_Just mentioning the father made me freeze. Yami, how will he react to this, will he be happy, sad, angry. I just don't know so many question swarming through my head is crazy. _**

**_The doctor who is Dr. Shion from his name tag looks at the clock and sighs. "Are time is up, Yugi come back when you have made your decision, okay."_**

**_I nod my head not really trusting my mouth to give an answer. I stand and start to leave when he says "I wish you the best of luck." I turn back and give a fake smile. I leave with one thing on my mind, Yami.  
><em>**

**_School Cafeteria_**

**_I soon enter the school go straight towards the cafeteria since its lunch. I kno_****_w what your going to say, why am going to school when I could have waited at home, well I just couldn't wait this has to be said now. I walk searching for their table and spotting it. I see them my so-called friends and a certain Yami. I walk to up them only to stop in front of Yami waiting for him to see that I am present._**

**_He looks up to me and says "What do want?"_**

**_"I have to talk to you its important" I said strong._**

**_"I'm a bit busy here if you can see."_**

**_"Yami please it's about that da-" he gets up immediately and gets in my face. I take a step back seeing the anger rolling off of him. _**

**_"Shut it Yugi just be quiet and leave I'm busy" he whispers harshly._**

**_He turn back to the people occupying the table who looks confuse and Tea who looks down right mad. I start to walk away, but stop 'No I have to tell him I can't run now'._**

**_"Please_ Yami_ if you just-_**

**_"NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY."_**

**_I look up to see Tea standing now looking furious. Truthfully she scares me and I freeze. She walks over to standing in my face._**

**_"Just leave Yugi nobody cares about what you want to say, leave us alone. Your acting so stupid now, Yami already said he's busy so leave. Your acting so pathetic now leave loser."_**

**_She kind of yells the last part and the cafeteria is quiet until I hear sounds of laughter coming from everyone. Then it goes full-out, everybody is laughing. I stand frozen looking up to see Tea smirking. I turn my head back to the table to see everybody with a blank expression, but the only one I see is Yami. He says nothing, does nothing and worst of all he turned his head. Tears go down my face as I do the next thing I can only do, and its run. I run out of the cafeteria, run out onto the street, running down the road. I don't stop until I get to the house opening then slamming the door. Running upstairs until I slam my door and fall to my knees. Crying just crying about everything, everybody, and Yami. How the only thing I couldn't say to him was I love you. I just cry._**

**_Sunset (since it was morning when he left and came back)_**

**_It was hours when I moved again. Still on the floor were I left myself. I got up slowly and go downstairs I realize there's I note on the table explaining why Grandpa wasn't there and I was kind of happy he didn't have to see me like that._**

_Yugi_

_I hope the doctor will tell you whats wrong and I hope it isn't serious. I'll be back late tonight I have to see a friend I haven't seen in years _

_Love,_

_Grandpa_

_**A sad smile ghosted on my lips. 'I'm sorry Grandpa but I made my decision already.' I set the note down planning on making some calls.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Time skip on plane

'I'm glad I was able to get these seats.' I sigh as I lean back a little putting my hand on my stomach. 'I left' I keep saying that and I still can't believe it. I'm glad I left a note to grandpa. Though I was reluctant to leave him, it had to be down. I'm on my way and there's no turning back now.

—

Done heh heh. Took a while, but it was fun

Chapter two will have a few years time skip with Yugi and the baby or babies depending on how much I want him to have.

See ya, Christine


	3. Few Years later

New chapter enjoy

I don't own yugioh and characters

"Mama, Mommy WAKE UP" two little ones yelled.

I groaned feeling the weight of two people on my back and trust me it doesn't feel good. I swear I heard crack and that's not good. I sighed and shifted.

"Ok, ok I'm up so please get off kids" I said. To my relief they got off pretty quickly. I sat up slowly cracking back and turned to my two children. I smiled when I saw them. My two kids Aki and Minako.

"Mommy were hungry can we eat" said Aki.

"Mama can we have waffles, I want waffles" said Minako.

I laughed slightly gathering them in my arms and hugging them tightly. "Yes all orders will be done, do you just want waffles.

They both looked at each other and smiled "EGGS TOO" and they giggled.

"Ok little guys go out so I can get dressed and you to, you have to go to school" I said. They both left making me ruffle my hair a bit. A smile graces my lips of what a gift those two are.

They were definitely a surprise back then. When I was just suspecting one I got two instead. Thank god Seto was there to help out. Oh, I forgot to re-introduce myself. My name is still Yugi Mutou and I'm 24 years old now with a two five-year old boy and girl. With their features they look like me, but sadly they both have Yami crimson eyes. It's not like I dislike the color, I think they're lovely but such I sad reminder. Minako like I said has Yami's eye color but with my hair which goes done to her waist. Also with Aki he has a bit of a mixture of mine and Yami hair. Having my tips, but Yami bolts.

I get up and stretch and walk to the mirror to freshen up. I still look the same, with a mature side of me. I grown my hair longer than usual, a bit past my shoulders and still have the same height sadly. I still have that innocence in me that has not be tarnished so all is good. I slimmed down the baby fat and grew a curvey body of a sort.

I take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I get dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt with a pair of scrubs. I've worked for the pediatrics center for kids, for two years now in America. Since america is the only place were Seto is so-

"Mommy were hungry, hurry."

I walk out to see them both sitting on their chairs. Book bags at the side when we leave.

"Look who's ready to leave" I said as I walk to the stove to gather everything.

"We can't leave mama we didn't eat yet" Aki said. "Yeah mommy we haven't yet" Minako said.

I giggle. "Well, I will have them whipped up fast and we can leave."

I hurry just as I said and they decorate them as they wish , but I prefer the simple syrup and butter. I look at the time and panic.

"Let's go guys we have to go will be late as it is" I said as we all chugged done are milk. I sent the kids to put their shoes on as I wash the dishes. When finished I put on mine and took their hands and walked out the house. It's not a big house, but not a small one, perfect for a small family. I get they kids in the car and buckle their seatbelts and I head to the driver side of the car and start.

It doesn't take a long time for us to get there. When we arrived we headed in to greet the teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Hen" Aki and Minako said in unison.

They're teacher turned around and gave them big smile. "Hello Aki, Minako and Yugi."

"Hello Miss, sorry were late traffic was bit annoying" I said with a smile.

"Its fine kids you can go in class now."

Aki and Minako turned around and I bent down to give them a kiss on a cheek. "By little ones I'll pick you up later."

"Bye mommy."

I turn to leave and for some reason I had of sense of foreboding.

**Time skip (time Yugi pick the kids up)**

By the time I'm finished work I went straight and pick up the kids. When I got there they were packed and ready. We said our goodbyes and we headed home pre-calling a pizza so about the time we got there they would be there to.

Which was surprisingly true. I paid for the pizza and I set it on the table when we enter the house. I sent them to wash their hands and I set the plates.

When I heard arguing I rushed upstairs to see what was happening. I found both around the sink.

"Aki I go first, that's why its called lady first idiot" Minako said.

"I don't care, teacher isn't here I want to wash my hands, move Mina" Aki said.

Then they started arguing again not aware of me being there. I sighed and approached.

"I found the problem to your solution problem" I said.

They both turned around and I said "Aki its called ladies first you know that let her wash first."

Minako smirked and moved to the front, Aki started to protest, but I gave him a look that said no arguing.

When solving the problem went downstairs and ate. Before I started to eat the phone rang. "Who could that be at a time like this." I knew it wasn't Seto he's working. I walked up to the phone and answered it.

"Hello, who's calling."

"Is this Yugi Mutou."

"Yes it who's calling" I said confused.

" My name is Haru Takashi and I called to inform you that your Grandfather Solomon has passed away a few hours ago."

I froze. "What!"

Finished another chapter

I haven't explain Seto's role in this because I will explain next chapter

Sorry for the cliffhanger tomorrow I'll update another

Bye, Christine


	4. Crying

New chapter out let's so how they are enjoy

I don't own yugioh and characters

* * *

><p>I cried and cried just like back then, it feels like my heart is breaking again. My grandfather is dead and I just can't help, but feel that is was my fault. Maybe if I hadn't left. Maybe that was it, it is my fault and that makes me cry harder.<p>

I see my children near me, trying to calm me down, but also they were crying, just seeing me crying they cry. I want to stop, but its like a years worth of tears just came out.

I hear the doorbell ring, but I couldn't bring myself to go open. I hear rattle of keys.

Oh yeah, the keys under the mat, the only person who knows about that is Seto. My friend Seto,the one that I met as a child, the one that came to Japan to see me, the one who lived in America, the one who held me when I cried my eyes out to when I'm sad, the one who healed me when I went down. My best friend.

I heard the stomps of running feet.

"Uncle Seto, help mama, please"

"Ok kids step away for a second ok, let me talk to mama okay" Seto said.

I heard sniffles and the running of little feet.

I felt someone kneel in front of me and touched my shoulders. I looked up to see Seto, his face basically said worry. "Yugi what's wrong tell me."

I lift my head a bit just to say one word "Grandpa." Then the world went black.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this, but I had to make this short because the one tomorrow will be lengthy<p>

Bye, Christine


	5. Decision

**New chapter everybody**

**I don't own yugioh and characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

_**"Grandpa wait please" I run and run. I can't keep up.**_

_**"I'm so sorry Yugi, but I must."**_

_**Don't leave me**_

_**Don't leave me**_

_**Don't **_

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. My heart is beating like I just ran a race, I'm sweating badly and I'm sticky, it's not pleasant. I get up walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Letting the water run down my face I don't know if I'm still crying or not. Finishing up quickly I start to worry about the kids. 'They've never seen me break before.' I change into a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt, tying my hair up into a ponytail. I soon notice the scent of food in the air and its burning slightly. I walk fast downstairs to see Seto cooking what seems to be eggs I think and the kids sitting in their chairs.<p>

"Uncle Seto you can't cook, can we please go get mama" Minako said.

"Your mama is sleeping, you let me cook ok" Seto said in a slight irritated voice

Aki just sighs and started to look around. He was the first one to notice me. "Mommy" he screamed and ran over to me. Minako noticed me too and came to me. I bent down to give them both big hugs.

"Mommy are you ok now" Aki said as he patted my head.

"Yeah you're fine now right" Minako said.

My eyes start to water and I hold them back. I stand up and ruffle their heads. "I'm fine now, sorry to worry you."

They smile brightly and went back to their seats. I look over at Seto to see him staring at me. I give a small smile and say "Seto about yesterday I…"

Not knowing how to answer I stop. He gives me a small smile. "Yugi, we can talk about it later let's just sit down and eat." I sigh and I give a big smile. I sit down next to Aki and wait. Seto gathers the plates ad gives out the food evenly. When he sets mine down in front, I try not to cover my nose because of the smell.

I look over to the kids to find out their not really hiding their distaste to it. I turn to Seto and he is expressionless. I sigh not saying anything and get up gather new ingredients

"Seto please collect the plates and wash them, kids you can go in the living room and watch tv."

Not saying anything they leave. Me and Seto stand side by side while he washes and I cook. We talk about last night.

"What do you plan on doing Yugi" Seto asks. I don't answer at first thinking of an answer.

"The funeral is in two weeks, I'm planning on going" I says with a slight hesitance.

Seto sighs. "Yugi I hope you know who will be there right."

I said nothing and continue to cook.

"Did you ever mention to the kids that they actually have a father out there." I hesitate.

"Truthfully they never asked me before, I believe they think he his just not here" I say.

Seto shakes his and I don't want to say anymore. When finished cooking I call the kids to come eat. I hear running and the clatter of chairs moving around. Seto helps me distribute the food carefully.

When sitting down and eating we make up small talk, talking about work and all of that. The kids go back and watch tv. I say to myself I'm lucky for it being the weekend.

After finishing washing the dishes me and Seto start formulating a plan.

"I have to get everything ready for when me and the kids leave. The packing, the plane tickets, hotel rooms, telling the school about the kids, calling in work. It's a lot for me to do" I said with a sigh.

"Yugi I can get the tickets for us in the matter of a days. We'll be able to leave in a few days depending on how fast we pack" he stated.

I smile a bit "Thanks Seto you're a life sav- wait what do you mean us and we"

"Yugi I'm not letting you go out there by yourselves with the kids, I'm coming whether you like it or not."

I say nothing, but I shake my head. "Thanks Seto."

He nods and we continue to talk.

* * *

><p>It takes us few days to get everything ready. Me and Seto take a few weeks off from work and Seto leaves his gaming company to his vice-president for a while. I then call the school for the kids telling them they will we gone for a few weeks. Only thing I had to do then was tell the Aki and Minako.<p>

At first they weren't really happy about hearing that their Grandfather was dead, but they spirited up a bit when I told them they will be able to visit were I lived before.

Also being forced by Seto I tell them about Yami. They were more confused with that than anything. They didn't know how to react to that mostly. I explained to them as simply as possible that he was still alive.

They accepted the reasoning, and we left it at that. We packed for the past day and now were heading to the airport.

"Are you ready to do this Yugi."

I look at him and nod taking Minako's hand as he takes Aki's we set off.

* * *

><p>Done, I probably let everybody meet at the funeral<p>

Bye, Christine


	6. Coming Home

Hello , Hello its good to be typing again enjoy the update

I don't own yugioh and characters

* * *

><p>"Well were, its been a while since I've been in Domino."<p>

"Seto its been years seen you last came, and as for me it still looks the same from when I left." The airport is of course crowded, but it kind of feels nice to be back home.

"Mommy what's that over there, its huge."

"Mama I'm hungry can we go eat."

I sigh not only feeling tired because of the long flight, but the kids were restless during it. "Kids how about we go to the hotel first ok Mommy's a bit tired we can eat when we get there" I said. They nodded their heads and we kept on walking. We got our luggage with ease and left.

We hailed a cab and climb in with the kids on our laps.

"Which hotel did you pick Seto" I said turning toward him. The kids sit silently enjoying the views.

"Its called The Sakura, common name, but popular." I look at him astounded. "Popular, it's the most expensive out of all the hotels in Domino, seriously Seto."

He sighs. I shake my head and turn toward the window. I feel a bit nostalgic looking at all the surroundings remembering the streets names and popular figures.

We arrive at the hotel, gathering our luggage and entering. The kids don't hide their surprise as the start jumping up and down pointing at things that interest them. I can't, but smile at their antics. Seto walks up to the front desk and ask for our room number and key.

We head there now going to the elevator and going to the 8th floor. We opened to see its pretty roomy in the room. Comfortable for everybody.

"This is your room Yugi" Seto said. I look at him confusingly.

"Your not staying here Seto."

He smiles and shakes his head. "No, I actually am staying with someone else for the time here, I'll come early in the morning."

"Ooohhh" I say with a smirk "Is it that lover boy you've been talking about." Seto rolls his eyes and turns to face me.

"Why yes it is Yugi now I have to go." Before I say anything else he kisses me on my forehead and leaves through the door. I pout and sigh. I turn to the kids, 'Guess it just be me and the kids'. I clap my hands to gather their attention. I smile at them "Ok kids let's order some food any suggestions" I say. They both think for minute and look at each other with a nod "PIZZA" they say laughing.

I smile and went to go order room service. It doesn't take long before the come. I give a reasonable tip and I sit down and eat with the kids. We stay up for a while watching tv. 'I'm glad I taught the kids Japanese too'. I see the kids laughing at the jokes.

After a while they soon get tired. I send them to bed after they take a quick bath. They go to sleep in a matter of minutes. I walk up to the window to look at the view and its stunning. I think of Yami at this time remembering how he loved the stars. I shake my head to get the face out of my mind and head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

I wake up with a loud yawn. Ruffling my hair a bit slowly getting up and feeling a little dizzy for getting up so quickly. I look over to see the kids still sleeping and going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After finishing I dress myself into tight-fitting jeans and a blue shirt, tying my hair into a ponytail.

I walk over to the bed. "Wake up sweethearts Uncle Seto is coming over remember." I nudge their arms and they begin to stir. When finally waking up I lead them to the bathroom to wash them. I pre-order breakfast while they get dressed.

While we sit down and eat we start up a conversation.

"Mommy where are we going today."

"Yeah can we go to different places."

I nod my head slightly. "I'm sorry you guys, but you'll be with Uncle Seto for the morning Mommy has something to do ok."

They look at me disappointed slightly, but say nothing. I look down too knowing I made them sad, but I have to do this to move on.

I hear a knock on the door and look through the peek hole. I open the door to greet Seto with a smile. I lead him to the kids as they put on their shoes. I take Seto's arm and tug him to the side.

"Seto can you take the kids this morning I have to go somewhere." He looks at me confusingly.

"Where are you heading, do need for me to come with you." I shake my head.

"No I want to do this alone." The silence was nerving, but he agreed and said nothing. We walk out and head toward the lobby. I give the kids hugs and kisses and we went our separate ways.

I hail a taxi and gave the directions. I sit quietly, not really thinking, but feeling extremely nervous. When the taxi stopped I got out and paid. I turned and marvelled at the view. My home, the game shop.

Tears form in my eyes as I look at it. I haven't been here in years. I walk up slowly and took out the key under the mat, not surprised it was still there. I walked in and admired, that everything was there. The knick knacks, the games, the cards, and the figures. I smile as I remember each and every memory that they all held.

I walk and around a bit and settle in front of th window. I soon hear a noise behind when I'm in deep thought.

"Yugi, is that you Yugi" a voice said.

I turned around. "Yami"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, I apologize<p>

I try to update tomorrow

Bye-Bye, Christine


	7. Confusion

I'm really really sorry for the late update

Here it is enjoy.

Christine

* * *

><p>"Yami" I said as I turned around.<p>

"Yugi is that really you" he takes a step forward, while take I take a step back. Confusion is written over his face at my reaction.

"Hello Yami" I said nervousness is leaking from my voice. He gives a small smile as he sees me, like he's actually happy. Now I'm confused.

"Its been years since I've last saw you, how have you been" he says while looking at me. I say nothing as I look at him shocked. Why does he care, why is he asking me this, why. Anger starts to roll onto me as I open my mouth.

"Yami-"

"Hey Yami what's taking you so long" a deep voice. I hear feet coming down the stairs. I turn my head to see five people. Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou and … Tea.

"YUGI" Ryou screamed. Next thing you know I'm being bear hugged by Malik and Ryou. I try not to tense up, and it seems to be working.

"Your alive, I'm so happy to see you."

What does he mean I'm alive of course why wouldn't I be. Ryou had tears in his eyes as he eyes me up and down. "You look great, what happened to you, you disappear for years no calls or letters" Ryou said. They all look at me excepting an answer.

My eyes turn toward Yami and then I turn toward Tea. She has a blank expression, but I can see in her eyes that she is, how do you say furious.

I sigh and release Ryou and Malik arms from me. I shake my head slightly as I look at all of them at once and open my mouth to give my response.

"Why do you all care." They look at me some what shocked, but for right now I can highly care how they feel.

"I mean, why do you care to question me about where I've been. For what I known in the past you've never cared how felt and I bet you don't now. I'm guess you all feel remorse for me since my grandpa died, but what you don't know is that I don't care about your emotions for me, not now and not before" I stop gasping because I said that all of that in one breath.

I sigh to look up to sadden expressions, but I don't care since I finally got that all out. I turn my head toward Yami again to see him stare at me to. I can't read his expression, but can tell he feels the same as everyone else, even I bit more harder than everyone else.

He takes a step forward as I take a step back again. I shake my head at him only to see his shocked expression as he sees tears go down my face.

"The only reason I'm here is to attend my grandpa's funeral, and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less. I didn't come here to socialize specially not with you people" I said more aiming at Tea. I take a step toward the door and put my hand on the knob and turn until someone calls me back.

"Yugi please wait."

I turn to see Yami coming toward me. This time I don't move back as he is in front of me.

"Please forgive us. We- I mean I didn't know how you felt and were sorry for hurting you, please" he says.

I sigh slightly only letting out a little puff of air. I turn around and look straight in his face. "Yami do you know exactly why you're apologizing. I believe you don't. The past is in past, I have forgiven you guys though I didn't want to. My friend, no my best friend helped me to move on. Now if you will excuse me I promised two very important people my time in the afternoon. Goodbye" I said as I leave not even given them the chance to talk.

I walk out the door hearing some of them call my name, but I don't listen I just leave. I keep walking and walking till I can't see the game shop anymore. For a while I stumble on to a park and take a seat on the swings.

I swing back and forth for a while thinking about what just happened and truth be told I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I smile a bit as I swing for a while.

"Yugi"

I stop and I see myself facing Yami. He looked like he just ran a sprint. He looks out of breath and his hands were on his knees.

I sighed and got up and walked away. I didn't get far until he grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Yugi just listen to me please."

"Yami what are you doing here shouldn't you be with someone else like Tea" I said. He shook his head.

"No, because I can really care less what she thinks about right now" he says. I look at him confused.

"What are you saying aren't you guys still dating or engaged or something" I say kind of annoyed that he was still holding on to me, but his grip just tightens a little more.

"No I broke up with her because I found out something about myself that I couldn't ignore any longer... I was going to tell you , but when you disappeared I found myself being stupid, diotic and just a really ugly jackass" he said.

I smiled a bit, but it wasn't much. "I found out what I truly was and I found out my feelings for you and I love you Yugi."

That's when I froze.

* * *

><p>Finished another chapter hoped you enjoyed. Yami won't find out about the kids yet probably when they are at the funeral<p>

Reviews would be awesome.

Bye bye,

Christine


	8. Those words

New chapter out hope you enjoy

Christine

* * *

><p>"Those words, don't say them so easily" I said in a whisper. I turn to Yami with pain in my eyes. I get close to him voluntary this time as I look him straight in the eye. "Not to me, because I won't accept." I tug my arm from his slackened hold and turn away. Thinking he won't chase after me I walk toward the path that leads to the exit. Suddenly I'm stopped by Yami with his arms spread out wide in front of me.<p>

"Stop, please Yugi" he said with sudden determination. I sigh as I look at him.

"Yami please, truthfully I wish you would move on and leave me alone" I lie easily. I know in my heart that the words I love you were the words I hoped Yami would say to. I want to accept it so much, but in the situation I'm in with my kids I can't. I must hide my true feelings for him even if it does mean breaking his heart.

"I won't Yugi, you can tell me all the lies you can, but I won't believe them. I've made mistakes and I know you won't trust me at first, but if you just give me a chance. I can prove that how I feel now can change your mind" he said with confidence.

I flinch somewhat on the inside kind of startled with his resolve. I have to say no, just say no Yugi, I can do it. I open and close my mouth as I think I want to say. I want to say no, but then I start thinking. What about the kids, I can't take Yami from them, they would hate me in the future. This is mostly about them and he doesn't even know about them. If Yami hates wouldn't that be a double hit.

Then I think about Seto, I can think of what he wants to say to my face. He wants me to be happy. He wants me to live my life with a happy ending. Then I think about what I want, my mind is out of loop now. After a few minutes I turn to Yami and open my mouth finally knowing how I can resolve this, knowing my answer.

Then my phone rings.

I look at Yami with a sorry expression as I answer it.

_"Yugi, its me Seto, I'm at the game shop and instead of seeing you I see a bunch of people asking who I am and there annoying. Where are you, what happened"_ Seto says with a mixture of anger and confusion. I look at Yami to see him a bit confused.

I turn around. "Seto I'm sorry, about not being there I'm in a park a few blocks down, you can get me there" I said. I hear him sigh.

_"What happened Yugi tell me the truth" Seto says pressing the matter. _I say nothing as I look over at Yami over my shoulder.

"I met up with someone. I'll talk to you later just come and get me" I said quickly.

_"Yugi wait a-." _I hang up quickly and let out a deep breath. He'll probably hound me out later, but this is important. I turn toward Yami to see him in the same expression.

"Yugi,... just one more chance please" he says pleading.

"In my mind I should probably hate you and say no to you and leave, but... I can't ignore what my heart says. Yami I'll give you a week after the funeral. In that time you'll have to convince me to trust you. At the last day I'll give you my answer about how I feel. Also at the funeral I would like you to meet some people. Don't ask me who, just wait and see" I said.

When I'm finished what I was saying I was developed into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you for giving me a chance" Yami says. I can see how happy he was for me giving him a chance as he let's me go. I smile at him and I hear a horn from a car. Seto.

"I have to go Seto, my friend is waiting for" I said. He nods understanding and I turn to go. He stops me by holding my hand.

"When can I see you" he says as he looks at me.

"At the funeral in two more days I hope you got everything ready" I said as he let's go of my hand. He nods his head saying a quick yes.

I smile "See ya later." I turn and leave racing toward the car. When I get to the car side door opening it and slide inside. The kids jump at me giving me hugs. I see Seto looking at me with someone at his side.

"Who are you" I said confused at how close they are.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, umm Seto's fiancé" the stranger says with a goofy smile. I look at Seto and I can feel my eyes bulge out.

"WHHAATT"

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me, just summarizing what you said is that you met with Yami said some words, he pleaded and you're giving him a chance" Seto said smirking. I sighed I knew he wasn't going to let it go, but seriously.<p>

"Yes Seto I am giving him a chance can you stop asking already" I said exasperated. Joey chuckled and bit down in his burger.

We stopped at Burger World to eat since to kids and I were hungry. Aki and Minako were eating already not really caring about the conversation. We were finished already just waiting for them.

"I'm just proud of you I thought you would have said no" Seto stated. I nod

"I was going to, but when I thought of the kids and you I gave him a chance. I just hope I don't regret it" I said. He shakes his head. We sit there for a while until I remembered something.

"When were you going to tell me you were getting married Seto, ay" I said smiling. He groaned a bit and I saw Joey blush.

"I was going to tell you, and I was hoping you will be my best man too" he softly said. I squealed and grabbed Seto's hand. "Thanks Seto that will be great, we have to plan everything" I giggled.

Joey smiled and nodded and we started to talk about the wedding. We finished when the kids were done.

Seto dropped us off at the hotel and went are separate ways. I took the kids in to the hotel up to our room. Its time we had a little talk about.

* * *

><p>Finished with this chapter. Reviews would be awesome. Before I forget later if you can, it would help, help me with some ideas of the dates that Yugi and Yami should go on and it could be child related too since the kids would meet him at the funeral next<p>

Thx Bye bye

Christine


	9. Funeral

Updated chapter here. Enjoy

I don't own Yugi and characters

Christine

* * *

><p>"Aki, Minako are you guys finished yet" I yelled.<p>

"Yes Mama were done" they answered from the room.

I nod my head slightly. I turn around to look at myself with the mirror. I wear a simple black pants with a white button down shirt and a black vest with a purple tie. I sigh and push my hair back with hands. It hangs pass my shoulders in a loose braid, I take it out and put it in a quick bun.

I hear the running of feet behind and I turn to check the kids. Aki is wearing the same as me but without a vest replacing it with a jacket and a crimson tie that matches his eyes. Minako wears a black dress with ruffles on the end of her sleeves, with a big white bow that she loves on the back. Her hair is styled down, with flower burettes holding her bangs back. They look perfect.

"Mama were done" Aki said. I smile at him and Minako kissing them both on their foreheads. I sigh again thinking about today. The funeral, the day I dreaded. But I wouldn't miss it for anything.

_RRRRIIIINNNNGG RRRRRIIIINNNNGG_

I take out my phone and look at the caller ID first. _Seto. _I answer it.

"Hey Seto" I said

_"Yugi I'm downstairs in the front lobby you can come down now"_

"Ok I'm coming down see ya" I hang up. "Kids put on your shoes and let's go" I said to them. They went straight for the shoes I left out for them and put them. Minako puts on the bracelet I gave to her on her birthday. It was a little duel monster bracelet with a Kuriboh figure on it. Aki grabs his badge that has a dark magician figure on it. I smile a bit thinking of the memories.

I take their hands and lead them out closing the door behind us. We take the elevator and head down to the lobby. When we come, I immediately look for Seto spotting him near the doors and walk up to him we also see Joey fixing his tie.

"Seriously Seto what up with you tie" Joey said trying to straighten his tie. I hear Seto sigh looking irritated. I suppress a giggle knowing they didn't see me yet.

"There is nothing wrong with my tie, puppy relax and let go" Seto said prying his fingers off. Joey growled at him and slapped his arm "Don't call me that."

I laugh now and they turn seeing me. "You sound look your already married" I laugh seeing a slight blush on Joey's cheeks. Seto smirks and looks down at the kids smiling at them. "Well don't you guys look great" Seto said. They smile at him letting go of my hands and grabbing onto his.

"Thank you Uncle Seto" they said in unison. I walk up to Joey and we hug saying hello. We gotten to grow close into fast friends last time.

"Is that a twin thing that they do" he asks looking at me. I nod at him. "With them yes, though there complete opposites, they do that a lot." He nods looking at Seto with the kids a bit dreamily. I smile a lean toward his ear. "Did you know that Seto is great with kids" I whisper.

He shakes his head and blushes looking away. I smile and I feel happy. Seto walks up to us with the kids in his arms. "We have to go before its late" he says as he heads toward the car. He puts the kids down opening the door for us. Me and Joey enter first and the kids end up on each of our laps. Minako on mine and Aki on his. He smiles at Aki and bounces him a bit.

We sit in silence as Seto drives to the church. The kids in engage in their on talk as we listen to them. When we get there Seto opens the door for us again and we step out. I then start looking for Yami wondering if he was near or not. Seto notices my search and comes up to me.

"We'll take the kids and find seats for us to sit at, you go look for Yami" Seto says. I start to protest, but he cuts me off.

"I know you want to look for Yami, you should probably tell him about the kids after the funeral to avoid sudden heart attacks" he says smirking. I roll my eyes, but nod my head knowing he was right. I kiss the kids again and left looking for Yami.

* * *

><p>It takes me a while to find him, but I did. I see him surrounded by everyone. I sigh slightly and walk up to them tapping Yami on the shoulder. He turns around and when he sees me he smiles and pulls me into a hug.<p>

"Yugi your here, that's great" he looks at me. I nod at him giving him a small smile. "Hello Yami, everybody" I say over his shoulder. Malik and Ryou smile and me, Marik and Bakura give me a small one

"What are you doing here" Tea said looking at me venom dripping through her voice. Yami gives her a hated look and starts to say something,but I shake my head and look toward tea.

"I'm here for my grandfathers funeral" I said calmly.

"Really, I wouldn't have noticed but why are you here you haven't been here in years, why come when your unwanted" she says smirking.

"Listen here Tea stop being such a-"

"It's fine Yami I got it" I stepped up to her getting in her face.

"Tea I'm here for my grandfathers funeral, if you don't understand that then you're as dumb as you look. Even if I left and haven't been back in years he is my grandfather. So back off and stay away from me. I have a reason for being here and it doesn't have anything to do with you" I finished feeling happy with myself. I hear Malik and Ryou laughing as everybody else tries to hold it in. Tea looks angrily at me then storms off somewhere else.

"Yugi." I look toward my left and see everybody looking at me.

"I know you can't forgive us and I know you probably hate us, but if you can just give us a-"

"No need for an apology Ryou. I don't hate you guys I never did I was mainly just really upset with you guys. Never hated. I've already forgiven you" I said softly.

Ryou sniffles and smiles at me.

"Look you guys I have to tell you something after the funeral its important. Can you meet me at the game shop." I say. They look at me confused at first, but nod their heads. I turn to Yami. "I'll see you later Yami, wait ok."

He nods and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He brings hand to the side of his face and I see a little color there. I wave goodbye to them and head off looking for Seto.

* * *

><p><strong>After he funeral<strong>

"Yugi are you ok" Seto ask rubbing his hand on my back. I sniffle and wipe my tears with my hand. I nod my head and look at him.

"I'm fine Seto, just emotional. It happens" I said smiling. The funeral was beautiful. It really brought tears to mostly everybody eyes. A lot of people came it wasn't surprising to see how grandpa touched people's heart. What was really surprising is Aki and Minako. Though not really knowing their great-grandpa they shed tears. I found out Joey new grandpa as well. He was a regular at the game shop. I'm happy I met Joey.

"Do you wanna go Yugi" said Joey. I stand up passing Aki to Joey and holding Minako up in my arms. They fell a sleep during the funeral, they are exhausted.

"Yeah, just drop me off at the game shop."

Seto nods quickly, and heads out toward the car when we enter the kids start to stir.

"Mama where are we" Minako.

"You can go back to sleep baby" I said smoothing her hair back. She shook her head and sits up. I smile at her stubbornness she definitely gets that from Yami.

"Were going to the game shop that I grew up in to meet somebody" I said.

"To meet our father right" says Aki from the other side. I nod and I see him turn his head. I'm worried, he didn't take the news well.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Aki, Minako we have to talk" I said. They stop playing with their toys and look at me.**_

_**"Yes mommy" Aki said. I take a deep breath.**_

_**"I met up with your daddy. I would like you to meet him. He doesn't know about you so I would like you to meet him please" I said looking at them hoping for an answer. Minako looks at me.**_

_**"Oka-"**_

_**"No I don't want to meet him" Aki said. I sighed. "Please Aki don't act like that just give him a try, maybe you will like him" I said.**_

_**"He hurt mommy, but you still like him" Aki said. I nod my head slightly. I look at him with pleading eyes.**_

_**"Fine, but if I don't like him, me and Mina are not talking to him." I sigh and nod and kiss his cheek making him blush.**_

_**End of flashback**_

We stop at the Game shop and I take the kids out first and I soon follow. I turn back to Seto telling him I don't need a ride back. I wave goodbye at Joey and they take off. I take the lead first and reach under to grab the key under the mat.

"I'll think you'll like this place kids" I open the door to reveal the games. Minako squeals and races in gushing at the games. Aki has a more calm reaction and looks at me with a big smile and goes off with Minako. I walk with them showing them the games the haven't seen before explaining how it works. We have fun until I hear a ding from the bell signaling that someone came in.

"Yugi are you there."

"Of course he his Yami the door is on lock duh."

"Shut up Bakura and stop laughing Marik."

I step out holding the kids away and keeping them behind a shelf. They notice me and smile. I look and see everybody except Tea. Yami takes a step forward, but I hold him off with my hand.

"There is something I have to show you and I hope you can take this calmly. Please don't get mad"

Yami looks at me confused but nods in the end. I turn to the kids giving them a nod and they walk out from behind the shelf. Everybody gasp at the kids, but Yami seems frozen.

"Yami, this is Aki and Minako Motou. They are my son and daughter and... Yami there your children" I whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

THUMP

"YAMI" I yelled as I kneel beside him.

He fainted.

* * *

><p>Another done I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be awesome. Thx<p>

Christine


	10. I'm sorry

Hey it's Christine again nice to see ya

I haven't said this before, but I love you guy's reviews it gets me thinking and gives me courage to continue the story. One review did catch my eye and that was Una's and reading the review I have to reply to it and explain something's in the story now.

I know I'm a new writer so I'm not all the knowledgeable in the fanfiction yet though I'm still learning. I know some people like Tea and truthfully I have no problem with her, but if I need her for a story either a villain or a true friend I will use her the way the story goes. I apologize to the people who actually like Tea so I hope you don't read this story then. It will have Tea-bashing. I promise to put that first in the 1st chapter to warn people. I will not always use Tea as an antagonist in most stories I can switch it up to a different character or just plainly make one up. So I thank Una for the advice in the review. This story has Tea-bashing so don't read it if you don't like it, but my next story, My betrothal, won't have Tea bashing, but instead a character of your choosing. It could be Vivian, Rebecca or a made up character you can choose so send me a review. Another thing is the girlish side in the uke, it won't always be like this actually, I just really like it that way. So if you will like a regular uke the way he was made then please say. I'm sorry if I disappointed some people. Thx for reading.

Now on with the story

* * *

><p>"Yami, Yami please wake up" I shake him slightly on to see him stir, but fall back into his sleeping state. I sigh slightly sitting on the floor and leaning on the side. After the fainting accident Marik and Bakura helped me set Yami on the couch and now were awaiting his awaken. The kids sit next to me, Minako looking worryingly at Yami while Aki pretends not to care, sneaking looks at Yami. Everybody sits around us spread out switching looks between me and the kids. I sigh again and look at them.<p>

"I can tell you guys have questions you might as well ask them" I said irritated. They all look sheepishly at me and turned to one another. Ryou is the first one that speaks up.

"You and Yami have kids" he asks quietly. I nod my head looking the kids then turning to him.

"When did this happen" Malik said.

"Do you remember back then when we were in the Cafeteria and I was trying to say something to Yami, well that was it. I was a few weeks pregnant that time. I tried to tell him, but it can have back fired in my face" I said softly.

Everybody looks at me with a guilty expression. I smile at them.

"I have already forgiven you guys already. I just hope you guys forgive me for running away that time."

"You don't have to apologize Yugi it was our fault for ignoring you, we were really bad friends" Ryou said. "He's right Yugi we were terrible to you and were truly sorry" Bakura said. I look kind of surprise with his answer, but I shake it off and smile.

I turn to the kids and they look at me. "Do you want to say hi to them? They are your uncles like Seto is."

Minako looks at them shyly and starts to stand up. Aki looks at her then at me and I nod at him. Aki stands up to and walks up to Minako taking her hand. She takes his and they walk to the middle and introduce themselves.

"My name is Aki and this is my sister Minako, it's nice to meet my Uncle's" Aki says proudly. Minako nods along with what Aki saying and looks at everybody smiling. Everybody smiles at their cuteness and bends down to the floor and start talking to them. I watch them for a while until I hear something.

"I'm sorry."

I hear it at the back of my head. Knowing that it was Yami I look ahead watching the kids.

"Your awake, its fine Yami."

"No it's not fine, Yugi. I've let everybody done, myself, grandpa and worse of all you and the kids. I've done you wrong horribly and I swear that I will make it up to you and the kids. I promise on that" he says with a determine voice.

I smile at him and sniffle feeling tears near my eyes. I turn around facing him to see him looking at me. I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting for that" I whispered for only him to hear. He nods at me and we go back to watching the kids interact. It takes a while until they notice us, but they notice soon enough.

"Hey Yami, glad to see you awake after your fainting spell you had there" Marik said laughing. Yami glares at him and sits up on the couch making space for me. He pats the now empty seat and I go up to sit.

"Shut up Marik, I just passed out for a second" Yami said.

"Isn't fainting and passing out the same thing" Bakura said chuckling. Yami glares harden, but stays silent. Minako is the first to make a move as she walks up to Yami.

"What do I call you" she asks looking at him curiously. Yami looks startled then looks at me. I motion to him with my hands to figure it out himself.

He looks back at Minako. "You can call me Yami or umm," he stutters a bit thinking of another answer. Minako smiles at him taking his hand.

"I think I'll just call you papa, its easier right" she says giggling. Yami smiles at her and picks her up putting her on his lap.

"Yeah, it does seem easier"

Aki looks at them and walks up to Yami. Not saying anything he lifts his hands in the air. Yami smiles at him to and puts him on his lap. I smile at the scene glad that Aki accepted somewhat. I can feel stares at us as I look at everybody else.

They smile at us. Ryou gives a thumbs and Malik gives us a wink. Marik and Bakura looks at Yami and I see them give him a quick nod and smile.

They stand up and walk towards us.

"Well though we would love to stay we have to get going" Ryou says softly. I get up and give them a hug and they go over a kiss the kids on the forehead. They soon file out leaving me Yami and the kids.

Yami turns to me and says "Looks like we have a lot of time to catch up with everything, where should we start" I smile and start thinking.

* * *

><p>We talked about everything important, to everything funny, it was wonderful. Yami asked about everything we were up to. How I made it there, the whole pregnancy months, the dates the times. I told him about Seto how he was my friend in America who helped me when I moved there. The 9 months that I was pregnant. How I told him about the weird things I went through which was normal. The morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings for ice cream and peanut butter. We both laugh at that. I told him I collected pictures of the ultrasounds and he jumped at the chance to see them. We talked about the birth, of course leaving out the gruesome details. How they were born only minutes apart on June 27, Aki at 3:42 and Minako at 3:51.<p>

I talked about their first steps, and first words which was mama. Yami smiles at this and also frowns knowing he missed a lot of important things, but I remind him that he can still make knew memories. Yami starts talking about what he's been up to for the past years. Talking about he made a gaming company focusing on card games. We keep talking until the sunsets.

"Its getting late Yami we should go soon, the kids are getting hungry" I said looking at them fuss a bit. Yami nods and hands Aki to me as he picks up Minako holding her in his arms. She nuzzles his neck and she gets comfortable. Aki did the same with me.

We walk out heading toward his car. He opens the door for me and the kids and I slide in situating Aki first then he gives me Minako and I put her next to me on the other side. He closes the door and he goes to the driver side getting in starting the car and leaving. We end up in a family restaurant. We get out and head in getting a table and orders.

The kids end up order chicken tenders with French fries and me and Yami getting a shrimp platter. We end up talking more about each other while eating. When done I give him the name of the hotel we are staying at. While driving I check my phone to see a missed call from Seto. We get there in no time and we stop in the lobby.

"I'll see you later kids" Yami said smiling at them. Minako hugs Yami legs.

"Bye Papa see you later" she says. Aki looks at him with a smile and waves. Yami smiles at Aki and ruffles his head. Yami looks at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yugi for the first date" he says. I nod and smile at him. We bid our goodbyes and head in different ways.

* * *

><p>I decide to give an earlier update this time enjoy. Reviews would be spectacular thx.<p>

Christine


End file.
